


Knowledge

by shopfront



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, community: grey's_exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopfront/pseuds/shopfront
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izzie knew that Meredith knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pirateygoodness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateygoodness/gifts).



Meredith knew. She was so stupid, sounding off about George during the bachelorette party, and right in front of Callie, too.

Meredith knew. Izzie got a _look_. It didn't happen till after all the wedding hoopla had finally died down, of course, but then one morning _Meredith_ gave _Izzie_ a _look_, and Izzie knew.

Izzie knew that Meredith knew that Izzie talking about true love and weddings and loss wasn't about Denny. Oh no, Meredith knew it wasn't about Denny, and she probably even knew it was all about George. She intervened so that Callie wouldn't jump up and go all cage fight on Izzie, so she must know. Know it was about George.

Which wasn't such a bad thing, Izzie didn't think. Except that she got a _look_. But Meredith knowing meant that Callie didn't get a chance to go all cage fight on Izzie, which was good. It was good because there wasn't a big pseudo-Izzie around to save Izzie from cage fighting Callie, like Izzie saved Meredith that day, in the locker room, with the cage fighting. There had just been Meredith, and Cristina, and they were both tiny and fragile and likely to bruise, and Izzie wasn't allowed to get them bruised before a wedding.

The wedding, the one that didn't happen, and now it's been a while since that wedding didn't happen and that's why Meredith found time to give Izzie a _look_.

It wasn't a bad look though, it was just... a _look_. A knowing look, but not the bad kind of knowing, or at least Izzie hoped not. Izzie hoped not because George had gone back to Callie, not that he'd quite left in the first place, and so Izzie didn't think she could handle bad looks from Meredith. Getting bad looks from Callie and no looks from George all day was horrible enough, coming home to bad looks from Meredith would surely justify some kind of early mid-life crisis, Izzie was sure. Maybe even a crisis with some added baking.

Izzie is lucky enough to avoid Meredith until the following morning, and then she gets that _look_ again. She knows that Meredith and McDreamy are all on the rocks again, and she knows she's going to be late to work, thankfully not again, but Izzie can't stop thinking about that look. It was Meredith's secretly amused look, all quirky and mysterious like she thinks she knows Izzie's secrets. Secrets Izzie didn't even know she had, but then she seems to be carrying around a lot of those secrets these days, so maybe she misplaced one.

Izzie can't help but think it's about time she just gave in and labelled herself the Turbo Slut or something, because _god_, George wasn't looking at her, and Callie _was_ looking at her when all Izzie wanted her to do was stop, but she couldn't help thinking that at least Meredith was looking at her. And she was. Looking at her. A lot. There was lots of looking, and lots of secretive smiles, and eventually Izzie feels like she's caught between imploding a little and kissing that smile off Meredith's face.

Because at least, even if she does kiss the smile off Meredith's face, she has a feeling it won't stop Meredith looking at her.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a thank you ficlet for pirateygoodness for pinch-hitting for Grey's Exchange.


End file.
